veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PotatoMan10
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have VeggieTales - It's For the Kids! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Question I'm just curious, how do you make polls? I'm a huge veggietales fan by the way, and I would like to see how other people think of it. (ex. favorite silly songs, favorite episode, favorite character, etc) Please answer as soon as you can. Thank you! And also, God Bless you! Damiedeter 18:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) It only worked for one person. Damiedeter 19:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Is it ok if I put videos of the episodes on the episodes pages? I've already started putting God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! parts on it's page. Damiedeter 10:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That's Fine! PotatoMan10 13:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The poll on the main page ends tomorrow, but, for the winners, what if there is a tie between the votes? Damiedeter 20:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) That's a good question becuase at first, even I didnt know until that Wiki Contributor started puting stuff into categories. You just go to the bottom of the page and just type the category and press Enter and Save and then you're done! Damiedeter 18:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) That looks really good! Damiedeter 21:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Check my profile agian. I've now added all the contents of my collection of VeggieTales related stuff from the 14 years I've been a fan. ThomasVeggieDramaFan 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Accident I accidently put a Delete template on Fibillirious Minimous's page and when I tried to delete it, it deleted the picture but I pressed the back button so that the picture is back. I was gonna delete when I remembered that we have Scallion 1, 2, 3's pages still on and we have The Three Scallions page and it tells the same stuff on all 4 pages so can you fix this problem somehow? Thanks. Damiedeter 00:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Just add a new page and type Category:____ and I don't know how to make links on the categories. Damiedeter 13:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) A few things to cover up Ok, to start off, I'm back on the wiki for a while again, but I might not be on tomorrow, but maybe Sunday. 1 thing that I want to know though is that who made the 'characters that appeared in ever episode' category? Because, Larry is the only character to appear in all of the episodes. I think that category page is useless since there is only 1 character that appears in every episode. 2nd thing is that when I start editing again, I'll be making episode pages, silly song pages, and all of those extra stuff wiki contributors try to do. If you have any questions while I'm editing, feel free to put it on my user talk. Also, I made a character page of Nick Pepper from Saint Nicholous but for some reason, it's now deleted. Can you tell a wiki contributor to not delete stuff that is good for the wiki? Thanks! Damiedeter 22:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't realize we had a Nicki Pepper page. lol. No hard feelings. :) and I also don't like how people are just putting useless information. Damiedeter 02:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, a wikia contributor put pages for a Guitar Scallion, Drum Scallion, and Piano Scallion that all appeared in Princess and the Popstar but I think they are the 3 Scallions. Only problem, I haven't seen this episode yet. Are these instrument Scallions the 3 Scallions or are they different? Damiedeter 20:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Will you please do something about this wiki contributor? : http://veggietalesitsforthekids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.35.96.140 He's been putting useless pages that we don't really need. Thank you! Damiedeter 00:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Damiedeter 15:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC)